


Sofia's Story

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:30:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Even the Diner needs some extra help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on LJ March 2010 (!).

Sofia let herself into the Diner through the back door that not so many years ago would have been called the servants' entrance. The rooms were dark, Lorne had closed the Diner early last night, an unusual but not totally unknown occurrence.

Turning on lights as she went through the kitchen and the pantry/workroom, she hummed absently to herself. Jobs at the Diner were few but precious, a way of earning a living outside of the eyes of whatever the current laws were. As a result, jobs were handed down from family member to family member, in her case mother to daughter, treated like the prize possession it was. Her only regret that she had no child of her own to pass the work on to, there was only a niece that she did feel worthy of the position.

Sofia had mentioned to Lorne that they should look for someone to train but he did not seem unduly worried about it. Lorne had taken a hand in some of the cooking and baking himself, something her other two Lorne's had not done. She enjoyed working with him and they worked well together. She would come before dawn and get the bread and baked goods organized, help with any breakfast items that needed assistance and be gone before the day had hardly started.

After starting the coffee brewing, Sofia started the baking -- bread and pastries both -- for the day. She gave thought to the years spent in this room, she had worked for now three men known as Lorne. Even as young as she had been in the beginning, she knew without being told that the first Lorne was timeless, not human in some way. His disappearance was sudden and surprising, leaving the next Lorne in charge. But her second Lorne had only been a caretaker, they had both known that from the beginning. They had waited for the "proper" Lorne to come to the Diner.

When the boy had been left by his mother, she had been worried about how young he was. Old Lorne took the youngster under his wing, she had mothered him from a distance and he grew up to become a fine young man. She had little warning, and she knew that Young Lorne had none, before Old Lorne left them both. She missed Old Lorne in her own way and sent small prayers to whatever gods might be listening that he was well and happy.

Young Lorne, for he was truly young enough to be her grandson, took easily to running the Diner. He had hidden strengths and she watched in amusement as he sometimes tried to change things the Diner did not want changed.

Then, just a few days ago, Parrish showed up. For the first two days, all she knew was that Lorne was aiding a hurt creature -- the hint of blood on the extra wash to be taken out was evidence of that. Oh, they were careful and Parrish really only roamed the kitchens after she had left for the day but it is difficult to totally hide a being with wings, even in the Diner. She could only watch the dance they performed around each other and hoped that this was the person to bring Lorne happiness.

Putting the bread next to the oven to proof, Sofia turned to start the berry pie she had planned and jumped.

"Sorry, I did not mean to startle you," Parrish said softly.

"Didn't expect anyone to be moving about this early in the morning," she stammered. She couldn't fight the blush she felt staining her cheeks, he stood fully naked in front of her. He was not self-conscious about his nudity and she could not help admiring the the beauty he was, his skin perfect except for the small, healing puncture wounds near his neck. That explained a lot.

"I was hoping.... have you anything I can take up for breakfast?" he asked.

"For two?" she grinned before she could stop herself.

Parrish's turn to blush. "Yes, we.... " he hesitated.

"As long as you both are happy, I am happy for you," she interjected before he could say anything else.

The smile was her answer. "Yes, we are."

"Good," she declared with approval. "Let me put some coffee in a carafe and there's lots of pastries left from yesterday since the Diner was not opened." She cut pie and cake and put them on a plate, assembled napkins and cups. As she finished the coffee burbled its last and she poured a generous amount into the carafe.

"Lorne takes his coffee black, do you want cream or sugar?" she asked.

"I.... do not know," he answered. "I will try it plain and see."

"Not familiar with coffee, are you?" she asked in some amazement. For all the people and things she had seen and heard over time, this was somehow more startling.

"I think not," Parrish replied. He sniffed the carafe, "But it smells good." He looked up at her, "I will let you know."

Piling everything on a tray, Sofia handed it to the man, "Take your time. Lorne has not had something for himself for a long time. I can take care of any customers through lunch if you need."

"Thank you," Parrish said gravely. "It is good to know that there are others who care for Lorne."

She put a hand on Parrish's arm. "Welcome, and I am glad you are here."

"I am glad to be here, also," he replied. Taking the tray, he left the kitchen and she could barely hear his tread on the stairs.

Turning to her work, Sofia thought through what she could put together to offer for lunch. Sandwiches and meat pies should be fine.


End file.
